


Live Long and Prosper [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, ITPE2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Kendra wasn't expecting Leonard Snart to be a sympathetic ear.Or - and this is more surprising - a fandom nerd.(she's always had a bit of a thing for nerds...)





	Live Long and Prosper [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts), [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Live Long and Prosper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309712) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> recorded for ITPE 2017

**Title:** Live Long and Prosper

 **Fandom:** legends of tomorrow

 **Author:** nirejseki

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Kendra/ Len

 **Rating:** teen

 **Length:** 50:39

**Summary:**

Kendra wasn't expecting Leonard Snart to be a sympathetic ear.  
Or - and this is more surprising - a fandom nerd.  
(she's always had a bit of a thing for nerds...) 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309712)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Live%20Long%20and%20Prosper.mp3)


End file.
